Project Batman
by drew's baby
Summary: Out of all of Spinner's ideas this one was the weirdest


**Title**:Project Batman

**By**:Drew's Baby

**Summary**:Out Of all of Spinner's ideas...this was the weirdest **Rating**:PG-13

Author note:this is my new story that is in no way connected to my other one.Hopefully this one is funny.If I did own degrassi they'd be able to do the matrix and Spinner and Marco would have their own spin-off.Viva La Sparco Reveloution!

* * *

(Marco POV)

When I stare out at the sky I see a blue pool shimmering above me,a gateway to heaven opened above.I see a perfect life where I can be me and only me and not worry at all.And then I wake up as usual. I wanted to say something beside melt into his deep smooth beautiful crystal pools of blue,the one with enough intensity to give a person my age a heart attack.Stunning man he was.But I found myself studdering as usual,words clumsy and sloppy."So...um...yeah...I...huh...."Something along those line was the conversation.I better just shut up.  
  
Why won't I shut up?  
Please,shut me up!  
I'm going to say something dumb I know it.  
Oh God...  
  
But all I heard him do was laugh lightly and turn around to leave,tossing some escuse about how he was late for class.Damn you sweet God of my dreams.Why must I melt everytime?Why...why...why?Personally I blame the person who controls my love life and all of it's inhabitants.Some what.The guy who controls it all...Spinner.  
  
You see spinner is a devilish little bastard who's to dumb for his own good.But knows a hellova lot in my love life.Why?I don't know,he's creepy like that and I don't entend on asking him how or why anytime soon,he's cool like that.It's like he has my love intrests stored on a computer and knows who to match me up with.I don't need his help.I can get any guy I want.Sorta.If I wanted to I could!I'm just under pressure.Lots and lots of pressure.Crap,here he comes now...  
  
"Eh there buddy"Spinner says patting my back.He's up to something"Saw ya with blonde boy over there"He mumbled."What is it Spin.Can't I sulk in private?"I said to him."Don't get pissy,I got a plan that will put me in the matchmaking market and you into batman's arms forever"Spinner said."Well I don't give a f-wait,did you say batman?"I asked."yeah...it's gonna be a huge job.I gotta get Jimmy and Craig on it too.It's gonna rock.Project Batman!"  
  
My God this kid's an idiot....  
  
"Do you expect me to go parading through the streets in spandex with Dylan?"I asked."Naw,that's project easter bunny"Spinner said jokingly."Just we'll meet at your house at 7.This is gonna be sweet!"He said as he took off down the hall to catch up with Paige.Project Batman eh?What a dumbass.I couldn't really concentrate for the rest of the day,too caught up with what Spinner's plan was.I had a feeling that maybe I didn't want to know.  
  
Around 7 o clock spinner showed up at my door,stupid smile on his face and a whole bunch of chart paper in his arms.Jimmy and Craig right behind him."Let's make this quick"Craig said sitting down,"I gotta get some things done"."Like Manny?"Jimmy asked."Dude,funny"Craig muttered."Now,now girls play nice"Spinner said as he unfolded the map."It's a map of the school...Spin,how did you-"I began but Spinner held up his hand."Simple good buddy,I have connections"He said noding towards Jimmy.He shruged his shoulders."I'm rich bitch"."I know..."I muttered."Anyway you will stand here at 3:15 after school"Spinner said holding out a stick and pointing at the shaded patch of trees."You will then move counterclockwise towards the tables and then at 3:16.5seconds Romeo will come busting through the doors."He said noding at Craig."Romeo?"I asked dumbly."Yeah,I'm candy man,Craig's Romeo...and Jimmy is...Jimmy what are you?"Spinner asked."Gunner"Jimmy said numbly."Right...uh,anyways watch out for ball buster and I'll take care of beauty queen"Spinner continued mapping off the exits."At 3:25 me and Romeo will proceed to drag batman through the side door entrance and tell him that his beauty car is on fire while you'll pretend to be knocked out on the floor and then rest is history!"."Spin.that's cruel!"I cried out."He gets to give you mouth to mouth".Craig said."Cruel but fair"Jimmy added.Why must they bring in the mouth to mouth.I noded as they finished maping out our spots and Spinner had gone all the lengths this time.Walkie talkies,code names and even geting Jimmy to pull connections.Something wasn't right?Why?Becasue of the fact that Spinner can't stand Dylan.An hour later Craig leaves rather quickly and Jimmy runs off behind him after saying a quick 'bye' to me.Spinner,however,stays behind."Marco"he begins shakely."What?"I ask tiredly.It's like when you just wake up in the morning but your still sleeping feeling."I'll see you tomrrow bright and early"He says as he waks out the door.I know that wasn't what he was origionally going to say but I'm too tired to think about it.  
  
The school day went by kind of quickly for me.I fell down the steps,twice and spilled orange juice on my new white shirt but besides that it was pretty good.Until math class that is.  
  
"Dude"Spinner said as he poked me with his pencil."Wake up we're taking a math test".I sat up only to be hit in the head by one of the text books that the new girl behind me was holding."Sorry"she said shyly before running off.Ugh...girls.I pulled out my pen and a book that I statred reading called "Somewhere along the line I lost sanity:A book of poems".It was slightly amusing at how close to home it hit like the poem "Cris Cross" By Anmeri K.  
  
Tangeled blonde curly hair brown eyes and dimpeled cheeks two different people to different ways their path's they've yet to reach cris cross with me Cris cross with you You'll never know my name Tune in drop out the run around I love the games you play  
  
Isn't that creepy?Anyway I guess the book might come in handy some days,that,or it keeps me busy.My thoughts are interupted when the teacher shouts out."Mr.DelRossi what are you doing!?".I look around to notice that everyone is stairing at me and I'm standing up...what am I doing?Three guesses.Can't figure it out?I'll tell you.It involves Spinner,A pencil and two really old cans of cheese spray.Sore subject,don't ask.As the test begins Spinner flicks me a note.  
"Aren't you a nasty little monkey?"Spinner asks "I'm sorry but you know I can't help my burning love for you Spin"I reply as I toss the note back.There was a small 'Mmmm' which I suposedly came from a red Spinner.  
"Dude,not funny...are you ready?"He asks "Ready to fail the test?No,I need to concentrate Spin,leave me alone."  
"Come on,just tell me if you are ready"  
"No"  
"One more question"  
"What?"  
"What's the answer to number 4?"  
"Good-bye Spin"  
"Please,how about number 15 then"  
"NO"  
"Hey...is that Dylan?"  
"Not falling for it"  
"Seariously"  
"Right...like he's going to walk through that door right now with a -wait,your trying to keep me talking to you aren't you?Well guess what Spinner,I'm not falling for it!"  
"Okay dude...whatever"  
I was about to reply as Dylan came through the classroom doors looking for a book.Mr.Kenningson frowns slighly as Dylan ambeles up to him,slowly I might add."I uh...lost my book.I think it was in here".After a few akward seconds the teacher nods and Dylan looks under everyone's desks for the book.Trying not to be obvious I glue my eyes to the paper."A-(135b) is equal to (b135)-A"I mutter as I calcuate the problem in my head but then I get confused and you my 'special method'."If there are twenty roses and Dylan give me 12 kisses every time he gives me two flowers what is the ratio of kisses I'll get"I think out loud.A little too loud because I feel someone's hot breath on my neck as I hear a voice say "23,give or take a kiss".Wrong the answer is 24...wait,I know that voice.No...no...no.How come every time something happens to me it has to be in the classroom or public in some way.And why does it always happen to me?I should write a book on my life if I make it alive.I turn around and come face to face with Dylan who has his hands out in front of me."Huh?"I muttered."I said...can you hand me my book?"He repeated.I nod and hand him his book but a page falls out of it.As I bend over to get it I notice that he's stairing at me.Or better yet...my butt.It's not like I'm surprised that he's looking.Wait,yeah I am.I have a nice butt thank you very much.Is he looking?Naw.I dismiss the thought and pick up the paper and hand it to him."Thanks..."He mutters dryly before once again shifting out the door but stops to mouth someting.I squint real hard and I make out the letter '24' as he leaves the room.I just imagined that didn't I?I fell myself blush as I get pelted with another paper note from Spinner.  
  
"what the hell was that?"he asked "Elementery dear watson"  
"Don't use big words on me Marco"  
"Sorry Spin,but since you didn't pledge your eternal love to me like I did to you I let Lord Dylan capture me and make me his own."  
"What goes on in that little perverted head of yours?"  
"Many things buddy"  
"Dude,you've been acting dare I say it...strangely manly lately"  
"Manly?"  
"You know,the shaving...smart-ass comments,the naughty thoughts"  
"I always have smart-ass coments and okay,I'll be girly again"  
"you and your mood swings"  
"I resent that"  
"don't worry...your going through Men-O-Pause"  
"Ha Spinner.Ha,Ha,Ha.Scarcasm...one of the many wonders we have"  
"I see...answer to number12"  
"the equation that equals Pie"  
"What the hell?Pie is in math now?I want strawberry"  
"pie,3.14 smarty"  
"Those big words again"  
"let me establish this in a way that you would be able to comprehend.I am stating or confirming that the equation Pie is equaled to 3.14.Of course we could go in the mathmatical break down of these calcuations and maybe afterwards go get refreshments at the local eatery"  
"I had no idea what the hell you just wrote but I know there was eat in there.I'm all for it"  
"Of cousre then there would be no project Batman"  
"Okay,I got a new plan anyway so take your mathmatical terms and shove them up you ass"  
"Oh...don't use big words.It might hurt you"  
"Smart-ass"  
"I live to serve,Ciao Spin,because by the look on the teacher's face it looks like we might get detention"  
"Bye"  
  
After school I agree to meet Spinner by the trees.Big mistake.I glance at my watch and it reads 3:15 on the dot.By 3:16.5 seconds Spinner and Craig come busting through the doors with Dylan,who is by the way walking very stifly.I am about to yell out when I feel someone grab me and drag me into the back towards the parking lot."Sorry"I hear Jimmy say as he dumps me next to Dylan's car and as usual I hit my head on the cool pavement."I swear it's like a towering infero"Craig calls out as he stops short and does some signal to Jimmy who nods and lites the small bag on fire next to the car."Project Batman is a go big Buddy.Gunner can you read me?"I hear Jimmy's walkie talkie hum."That's a big 10-4 there good buddy,The damsel in distress is on the train tracks.Do you coppy Candy Man?"Jimmy says."This is Romeo and Batman is on his way do you coppy?"The talkie hums again."Yep,this is Candy Man and I coppy you two both good buddys,retreat back to the dot imediatly for further instructions.Part one of Project Batman has been initated"I hear Spinner's voice through the Walkie Talkie say."Bye"Jimmy says before hopping into the bushes again and leaving me next to a bag that is on fire.  
  
Oh yeah,by the way,that bag is dog crap.  
  
Great.Dylan runs...actually walks kinda fast over to the bad and stomps it out.Bad Idea."I just stepped in crap...crap...crap...CRAP!"I hear Dylan yell out.Okay,I don't really wanna be in the middle of a full blown tempertantrum so I wimper a little to get him to notice the fact that I'm suposedly unconsious on the floor.He doesn't,instead he starts pacing back and forth and muttering something under his breath.While his pacing he conviently steps on my hands,which was sprawled out on the floor.I grit my teeth and let out a long moan of pain instead that was suposed to sound like."Owww" but instead sounded like "Ohhhhhhhhh"."Marco"He cried out before he bent down beside me and pressed his sweet lips against mine.Ahh,the joys of mouth to mouth never end.I noticed that Spinner said Part One of Project Batman has been Initiated...I wonder what he has in store for me now.


End file.
